monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Kingdom Undead Hearts - A Fanfiction
Kingdom Undead Hearts is a Little Monster Academy Fanfiction by Spectra Vondergeist Luv. Chapter One: Chanina's Story The Libury Emily Keyblade: Sorry, Nefera. You have been here all day long. Nefera de Nile: Well, Okay. My name is Nefera de Nile and I have been taken over the world. Emily Keyblade: Really? Nefera: Yeah. I am taken over from my sister, Azizi. Emily: (Confused) Gasasi? Nefera: (throws a book to Emily) Yes. It okay. About my sister, Cleo de Nile. Azizi's older sister is Stella de Nile because Stella's stepsister is Chanina. Chanina de Nile: (walks in) I am the older sister? Nefera: (nods) Chanina: Okay. I am the stepsister of Stella and Azizi and the child of Gasasi. Emily: Stepsister? What stepsister are you? (gives book to Chanina) Chanina: (flips every page 5 to 12) Page 12: Akila is born and without a charm. Azizi was lost and disappeared. In the book, Gasasi is Azizi's mother. Zelda is Gasasi's cousin because Zelda is a person or a queen of Egypt. Zelda is the goddess of Nature and every forest. Payna and Echidna are two people in Egypt because I was born and the daughter of Payna and Rata. Rata is Payna's son. Rata lost Zelda and he was gone. Stella is a lost person in the town of Egypt. I am the daughter of Payna and Rata because Zelda is the cousin of Gasasi. Hermes is the daughter of Onlos and Xayta. Rata is spelled Ruh-tuh, Xayta is spelled Suy-tuh and Onlos is spelled Un-lus. Hermes is a Goddess from Egypt from Hailey Hermes. The mummies are Gasasi, Onlos, Xayta, Rata and Hermes. They are in 1997. Inside Ju's room, Onlos is killed by Rata with Ju's knife. Rata stabbed Onlos with Ju's old knife found in 1978. In 1994, I was born and I was lost. In Pages 1-28, Onlos got killed and stabbed in the eye by Rata with Ju (Hermes's Son) in the knife. Ju went insane. Onlos became a ghost and he is already dead. Emily: Nice story. I wish Azizi's house is haunted by The Ghost of Onlos. Chanina: Yeah. (flips every page 12 to 21) At the end, Onlos rised from the dead and came to heaven. Rata, Payna, Echidna, Zelda, Onlos, Xayta, Hermes and Ulia are Egyptian. Emily: Okay. Chanina: Thanks. (closes book) Emily: Thanks to you. Tragic of Magic TBA Lost City TBA Quest of Middle TBA Chapter Two: Party All Night? Outside the School Shannon Sparks: (walks in the school) I am just a fairy! Stella de Nile: But, You are! Shannon: I am. Stella: My sister is Chanina and my baby sister if Azizi. Azizi's cousin is Akila. Shannon: Grrr! You are so ANNOYING!! Stella: No I am not! You are annoying!! Shannon: How? Stella: Because you read the book about Onlos! (throws a book Chanina found in the Libury) Shannon: OKAY! Let's get out of HERE!! Stella: (runs away crying) In Stella's Room Stella: I am leaving! (walks away crying) Azizi: (runs away from Stella) Why? Stella: Shannon said I am annoying! I said Shannon is annoying! Azizi: Okay. Stella: Problem about this? Azizi: Yeah! Lexi Keyblade: Here I am! Azizi: GHOST!! (runs away screaming from Lexi) Lexi: I am not a ghost. Azizi: (stops running) What? Lexi: I AM THE DAUGHTER OF SORA, DUH!!!!! Azizi: Or maybe not.... Stella: My mother Gasasi did it for me (sees picture of Gasasi in her human form.) Lexi: *gasps* Chanina did this? Stella: Yeah. Story about Chanina TBA Lost Stories TBA Chapter Three: Taking Over The World Lost Worlds TBA Gloom Beach Dare TBA Elements of Flame TBA Taking Away TBA About The Girls TBA Chapter Four: Inside the Body Wonderland Lost? TBA Alexietta's Memberships TBA Lexi and Emily's Friendships TBA Killed from Years TBA The Sane and the Serious TBA Flame Blame TBA Chapter Five: Remember That? Flame and Blazing TBA Inferno TBA The Fire Returns? TBA Heath's Fire Power TBA Rocking Out TBA Music Trouble, Double Trouble TBA Category:Spectra Vondergeist Luv (SVL)'s Fanfictions Category:Fanfiction